


You Belong To Me Now

by BloodRaven1996



Category: HTTYD
Genre: M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/pseuds/BloodRaven1996
Summary: During the battle of the Bewilder beast, Hiccup knows that he has to stop this battle before someone gets killed, but stopping this battle comes with a price, and will hiccup give him self up to Drago Bludvist to save the dragons and his family?. Warning rape/yaoi in later chapters their will be spoilers in this from httyd 2 so read at your own risk. I own nothing! RATED M





	1. You Belong To Me Now

* * *

You Belong To Me Now

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

**During the battle...**

The air was cold and full of dragons, The two alphas were both fighting each other as I made my way towards Drago Bludvist.

The White King was now dead, Drago's Alpha managed to kill him within minutes, causing him to gain control of the other dragons.

My parents were both caught up into the battle, my dad just rescued my mom from Dragons alpha that tried to freeze her and turn her into a thing of ice, they were both hiding and on the ledge of one of the ice bergs of the dragon sanctuary,while everyone else was fighting on the battle field."STOP!" I screamed out to the tall dark man.

Me and Toothless glided to towards Drago. He held his ground, looking at me with disgust.

He was a tall man, he had a eagle beak like nose and long black dread locks with cold dark green eyes to match with it, and a long black dragon skin cloak also with a prosthetic arm, his face and arms were covered in scars. When he saw me he gave me a cold smile.

"So this is the great Dragon Master?" He said darkly, stepping a little closer to me with a grin."The son of Stoick the vast?" He shook his head at me."What shame he must feel."

Toothless growled at him and looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Are you Drago?" I asked him.

He let out a frightening laughed as he satires into my soul with his dark eyes, his looked at me with hunger in his eyes as he observed me from head to toe.

"I am the controller of dragons! I am their god!" he spoke with pride.

"Please, theirs no need for this war." I pleaded with him. "It doesn't have to be this way." I waved my arms up in front of him, telling him to stop all of this.

"I control the dragons now." He said with a devilish smile that could kill."Nothing can stop this war." He turned away from me as he turned his attention to the alpha.

"Please, I'll do anything to stop this war from happening." I pleaded at him.

"Anything you say?" he asked with curiosity turning towards me, as his eyes widen a little.

"Yes anything! I'll do what ever it takes to protect my people and their dragons" I said.

He looked at me with his dark eyes and spoke with his rough gravely voice.

"How about I make you an offer then." he said with a very dark tone.

"Seriously?" I spoke with disbelief as he looked at me.

I felt shivers going up my spine, what did he want that was so important to him, oh gods I hope he didn't want toothless! not toothless, not my best friend.

Toothless came closer to me and started to growl at Drago, telling him to back off, but Drago didn't back down of course.

" I'll stop this entire battle under one condition" he said as he came closer to me.

"what is it? I'll do anything to stop all this and to protect my tribe" I said. "what ever it is I'll do it"

Drago started to come a little closer to me as he raised his Bullhook and said the four deadly words I thought I would never hear come out of his mouth.

"By becoming my partner." he said with a large smile on his face, licking his teeth.

I stood their in complete shock as Toothless let out a loud screech by trying to warn off Drago to get away from me.

"Are you for real or are you joking?" I asked with fear and confusion in my voice. "I mean how do I know you'll stop this fight?" I said worriedly, not believing him for a second.

He looked up at me and started to howl and wave his weapon in the air and called out to his alpha to stop the mind control of the dragons. The alpha stopped fighting and made its way under water in one instant and was on Drago's side in less then seconds. All of the other dragons stopped fighting imminently and were back on his side just like the alpha.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked in a wicked tone.

I took a deep breath getting ready to answer his question but I was cut off from a familiar voice in the background.

"Hiccup! son get away from him!" That was father screaming as my mother was trailing behind him. I had to leave with Drago, or else their would be war between us and that's the last thing I wanted so I turned to Drago and gave him the answer he was looking for. Berk has no idea what could happen if I don't stop this war from happening.

"Do we have a deal or not!" He said with a impatient tone.

I looked up at him with no fear in my eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat and said.

"Yes we have a deal." I said, I held out my hand to finish the deal, but Drago had other plans for me instead.

Without warning nets came out of no where as they were wrapped around Toothless, I screamed at them to stop and not harm him, but Drago pulled me away, grabbing me by my arm.

"Toothless Tothl-" I was cut off to a hard struck to my head.

Drago grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth as he hit me from up side the head with his Bullock, he hit me hard with no hesitation, my head throbbed as I heard my parents cries in the background. they were still far away and couldn't catch up to us.

"Let go of him!" Valka screamed as she looked to her horror as she watched her precious little boy being taken away by the enemy, her one and only child being snatched away from her.

"Put my son down you beast!" Stoick screamed at him with his booming voice. "let him go!"

"It's a little late for that." Drago said as he looked down at them. "You're son made a deal with me, and now I'm claiming what's mine now!"

Drago snickered as he climbed on to some random dragon with Hiccup cradled into his arms, he looked down at him as the dragon took them towards the ships and his slaves dragging Toothless away and boarding him onto the ship as the boys parent could only stand there and watch there only son being carried away.

Drago brushed Hiccup's bangs out of his face as he looked at how beautiful his new little pet was, his bright green eyes, his little freckles and little button nose. He wanted Hiccup too be on his side and one day make him his bride, and them together as one. But for now he just wanted him for his body, him to lay next to him in his bed and have him all for him self.

Oh yes Drago was going to have some fun with his new little pet, it might have sounded insane but all Drago wanted was a new start in life, I mean after all he did lose his family to dragons so why not start a new one? Also he had a Night Fury, one of the most rare dragons found on earth, that will make a lovely addition to him army, to rule his new kingdom, to take over the world.

When they got to the ship Drago got off his dragon and made his way to his bed chamber with Hiccup in his arms and carrying him bridal style, he wanted his new little pet to be comfortable while he was here and away from everyone else, he wanted him to be his and only his, Drago was going to do everything in his power to keep anyone away from his little pet, if anyone ever tried to harm him there will be hell to pay.

He unlocked the chamber door, pushing it open with the lifeless boy in his arms, he placed the little dragon boy on the bed pull the covers up to his chin. He stir a little, letting out a soft moan.

This was gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was posted in 2014 so this is one of my first stories so the story kind of sucks so bare with me.

You Belong to me Now

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

My head was pounding like a drum, the back of my head hurt like hell.

I open my eyes to see where I was at, I was in a bedroom chamber on a ship, Drago's ship.

The ocean gently rocked the ship in a slow but calm rocking motion, I started to look around in my surroundings, wondering if their is anything useful in here.

The bed chamber was pretty nice for you know a bad guy hide out, a bear rug, a small fire-place in the middle of it with a red velvet chair that looked liked it was made out of animal skins and dragon bones and teeth, a few candles lit and a large king size bed that I was lying that could fit five people in it. It was warm in this large dark bedroom, then I started to look down at my body.

I was wrapped up in fur blankets all the way up to my chin, but that wasn't the weird part of it, the weirdest part was finding my self completely naked under the thick furs, I jumped a little at the lack of clothing, the only thing I had to cover my pale body were the blankets. All my armor was lying on the floor next to a wooden chair with a certain cloak covering it.

That cloak was Dragos.

"Good to see that you are finally awake." A dark voice said in the dark shadows of the large bedroom.

I slowly sat up to see the owner of that voice and not to my surprise it was Drago, great I'm screwed.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked as he walked up to me and sat on the edge of the bed looking at me with hungry eyes, his fingers slowly tracing up my legs, making me jump backwards.

"Wha- what are you going to do to me?" I asked with fear in my voice.

He let out a dark chuckle as he started to take of his shirt and toss it to the floor,oh no oh gods no, this is not happening! This all just one really bad nightmare and I'm about to wake up, right now! This can't be happening, there is no way this man is actually going to have his way with me!

"Relax dragon master." he said darkly, tracing his fingers up my leg and pulling me down."This won't hurt for too long."

I tried to get up and make a break for it but it was too late,he grabbed me by my neck and buried his nose into my hair and smelled it, I cringed as he was grabbing my rear and rubbing my hips in a steady motion, then his other hand cupped my small manhood, making me squirm. I thought I was going to pass out as I felt all the heat race up to my face.

"Oh gods please don't hurt me." I whimpered as I begged for mercy. "Please don't do this."

He grabbed my face smashing my cheeks together and kissed me, he forced his tongue into my mouth and literally licked my entire mouth clean. I could taste the alcohol in his mouth, it tasted like beer with mix of yaks milk.

"I won't hurt you" He said with an evil grin." Not too much." He eyed the lower half of me with his cold eyes darting down to my rear end. He then pulled me in for a kiss, I muffled and tried to push away from him, but he fought back and told me to stop squirming. I felt his hand running it fingers through my hair, as I felt something sticking me, out of the corner of my eye I notice his hard erection poking at leg.

After our little make out session he pinned me down with his "good arm" and used his prosthetic arm to unbuckle his pants, I could hear his belt fall of and make a loud clang on the floor,while this was happening he was kissing my neck and holding me by the throat.

I tried my best to hold back my tears as he was violating me, I rather die then letting this monster violating me.

When his pants were finally off he flipped me on my stomach and whispered in my ear.

"You're all mine" he whispered in a threatening tone. "You belong to no one but me, do you understand?"

I wanted to scream at him and tell him no and to let me go, but I made a promise to him, a promise that I couldn't break.

"No." I lashed back at him." I don't belong to you or no one!" I lashed out.

He then slammed my head against the headboard of the bed, making my head spin.

"Let's try that again." My eyes were locked with his."You belong to me now,Do you understand?" He said more darker."Or do you want you're dragon to have a little accident?"

My eyes shot open."You wouldn't dare." I whispered.

"Oh I will, all it takes is one word Hiccup." He traced his fingers along my cheek bone, making me want to slap them away.

I shook my head."Fine!" I finally said it."I belong to you." I whispered.

"Good boy." he said with an evil smirk "Now let's get started."

He spread my legs apart and grabbed my hips as I felt his hot breath going down my neck, I could smell the strong whiff alcohol on his breath, it sicken me as I shut my eyes and tried to prepare my self for the worst to come.

I felt a strong pain as he penetrated me with all his force, tears started to stream from my eyes as I tried to hold back my cries. I am a virgin or I at least was until now.

Drago was squeezing my hips tightly as he grunted and moaned each time he would thrust into me, each time he would force himself into me I would try to hold back and not give in to this disgusting way, I felt so violated and dirty when he took me.

He then grabbed me by my hair and made me look at him from the side as he whispered in my ear as he said in his death tone.

"Don't hold back." he said with anger.

I then let out a loud moan in deep pleasure, I then cried out as he started to thrust deeper into me and going at a faster pace making me moan even louder as I gripped the sheets of the bed and buried my face into the pillow but then came back up to let out a breath. Drago grabbed the dash-board of the bed as he started to thrust a lot harder into me, I was sure he was getting ready to break the bed.

I could feel his large cock getting in deeper inside of me, it was getting harder and harder and making me scream in pain, I wanted to scream for help but Drago was causing so much pain the only thing I could do was cried in bitter shock and silence.

I felt so paralyzed and numb.

I then could felt him releasing his seed inside of me, it was so hot and warm it filled me up I could feel it hit my guts and all the way up to my core I was sure that he teared me I could feel his hot seaman on my lower back and in thighs, after he was done he flipped me on my back and started kissing me again. He grabbed my hands and forced them apart so I couldn't fight back at him.

I then open my eyes again and look up at him.

He was covered in sweat with his large tight abs, his dread locks dangled across his cheeks bones, his dark green eyes locked with my bright forest green eyes. He then strokes my cheek as he looks at me with pure delight.

I turned away and trying to avoid his attention, but that only made him more angry. He then slaps me and whispers in my ear.

"You will always belong to me dragon boy, remember that." He whispered in my ear one last time be fore he got up and got dressed and left the room and locking the door behind him.

I then burst into tears and buried my face into my hands.

Why did I agree to do this? how could I do such a stupid thing.

How am I going to get out of this?


	3. Chapter Three

You Belong To Me Now

Chapter Three

I Own nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

A little while after I was finished crying my eyes out from being violated earlier, I decided to rest and try to get my mind off the situation so I could think of a plan to escape. I have to find toothless and get out of here.

Drago's words were still haunting me, I couldn't stop thinking about him taking me like that, every time he touched me I would feel shivers going down my spine, why can't I stop thinking about him!? it's not like I enjoyed being raped by this...this..monster!

_"you're all mine now", his voice echoed in my head."you belong to me now,"_

Tears started to pour out of my eyes once more as the words repeated over and over in my head,my lower back and private area was still hurting from the assault, I felt so dirty and used like someones sex slave.

What have I done to my self?

why didn't I just listen to my dad?

And why the hell did I try to make peace with this guy!?

All these thoughts were running through my head, I have to get out of here and fast before Drago gets back.

I slowly got off the bed and crawled over to my cloths over by the chair, I reached up and grabbed my prosthetic leg and clipped it back on, I then grabbed my pants and shirt and put everything back on, it made me feel a bit better to have my cloths back on.

I tried to balance my self back up so I could stand, but as soon as I tried to do that, I instantly got a rush of pain shooting up my lower back as I fell onto the floor and let out a soft cry of pain.

Everything was still hurting, but after a few minutes I slowly got back up and sat myself on the edge of the bed so I could figure out on what to do next.

I looked around the room for anything I could use as a weapon or a way to some how escape.

Their was a small window above the bed, but it was to small for me to fit through, and the only other way out was the same way I came in. and their was the mirror that I just noticed, it was a long thin mirror that stand right next to the fire-place.

I looked at my reflection, my hair was all wild and greasy, my face was red as my eyes were puffy from all the sobbing. I then turned away and made my way to the bed.

As I sat on the bed I could hear foot steps coming towards the door, I started to shake with fear as I was dreading on who was on the other side of that door.

The door slowly creaked open as my eyes grew wide with fear.

It was Drago, he looked at me with a devious smile, as he carried a huge bucket of steamy hot water and a towel with him, he gently sat it down in front of the mirror as he locked his eyes on me.

"it's time for a bath" he said, "I can't have you be filthy for our long trip."

I didn't say anything to him, I just looked down at the floor trying to avoid any eye contact with him, I didn't want to be naked in front of him again, not again after what happen.

"get over here" he commanded.

I shook my head "no", but I didn't have a choice, he came up to me and slapped me as I fell off the bed and onto the cold hard ground.

"NEVER! REFUSE ME!,WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING YOU BETTER DO IT!," he screamed as he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the hot bucket of water.

"now, _get undress_ " he hissed.

I started to take my green tunic off slowly and laid it beside me, I stood up and tried my best to take off my pants without crying or showing him any parts of me being weak. My hand wouldn't stop shaking, I couldn't bring my hands to unzip my pants.

But without warning Drago bent down and pulled my pants down all the way to my ankles, and did the same with my underwear as well, this is the last person in the world who I would want to give me a bath.

I was completely exposed again.

When all my clothing were finally off, Drago picks me up bridal style, I was standing in the hot water with Drago looking at me with his dark eyes full of hunger, I turned my head and saw our reflections in the mirror,He was standing behind.

He grabbed a small rag and dipped it in the water and squeezed it and started to clean me.

He began with my face and neck, he rubbed the soft rag on my skinny swan like neck making circles, when he was done with that, he then started to work his way down to my chest,stomach and back.

He was more gental than I thought he would be.

I could feel his head resting on my shoulder as he started to sniff my hair and started to kiss my neck as he was rubbing between my legs, I tried to pull away but his arm wrapped around my waist as he forced me to turn around and look at him.

He cupped my chin and forced his lips into mine,his other hand traveled and grabbed my butt as he pulled away from the kiss to give me some air.

"feel my touch" He whispered in my ear,"don't be afraid, just let it go" he told me.

I moaned a little as he touched me more with his massive hand, he whispers in my ear once more."I can make you feel good." he said as he kissed my neck."Yeah you like that when I touch you there." he started to rub my cock in a soft motion.

I tilted my head up and looked up at the ceiling as he touched my cock, I moaned softly.

"I can make you feel good in every way possible." he said to me." just let me take you,let me claim you to be mine and mine only."

I stood their as if I was frozen, I felt sick to my stomach as I was listening to this monster, one moment he is slapping me, now he is washing me and loving on me as if nothing had ever happened. he turned me around for me to face him, he looked deep into my eyes.

"Rule by my side Hiccup,together we could rule the world as one." he stroked my cheek.

Drago grabbed me again and kissed me once more, but this time he forced his tongue into my mouth, our tongues fought until I surrender and let him have it, he wasn't rough with me at all, he was so fragile with me.

His arms were rapped around as I was still standing in the now luke warm water, I just stood and froze up in his tight embrace,what in Odin is wrong with me?! am I enjoying this?!

_Fight it Hiccup, you do not like this!_

_This mad man has killed innocent people for thor sake!_

_This is not right! you love astrid and not this Monster!_

After what seemed like forever, Drago finally pulled away from his embrace, leaving me in my naked glory.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." he said letting me go.

"you can clean the rest of your self up" he said as he turned away to the door and locked it behind him.

When he left I sighed with relief, thank the gods that was over with, at least he didn't rape me again.

I stepped out of the bucket and took the towel off the floor and dried my self off and put my old cloths back on and sat on the bed.

Why did I not resist him when he kissed me like that!?

And second, where the hell is toothless?


	4. Chapter Four

You Belong to Me Now

Chapter four

I Own Nothing

**Stoick's P.O.V**

My heart was pounding out of my chest, I felt so enraged and fearful.

Hiccup was taken by Drago Bludvist, right in front of my own eyes, my son, my only son was taken away as me and my wife Valka had to watch Hiccup be swept away. We didn't have our dragons either, so we were stuck on the cold arctic iceberg.

We are stranded.

And so were the rest of the riders.

We had to think of something, and fast before something bad happens to Hiccup.

Valka was in a panic, we all searched to see if their were any dragons left to be tamed and ride-able, but the only ones we were able to find were the baby dragons.

Those would have to do.

"Hold on, Hiccup." I said to myself."We're coming to save you."

**Two days later.**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I layed in bed with the same old cloths I have worn for the last three days straight, but for some reason I didn't care, at least I'm not naked in front of Drago.

Drago hasn't touched me since "the bath." The only time I would see him is when he would give me something to eat, I wouldn't say anything to him, I wouldn't even look at him, I would turn away to face the wall or bury my face in a pillow.

I asked him where toothless was, and the only thing he would tell me, was he that he was with the other captured dragons, basically he was in a cell with other wild dragons, locked away like a prisoner.

Great, theirs goes my only escape plan, and best friend.

But for the last couple of days he was kind yet patient with me, he would always bring me clean blankets and put wood in the fire-place when ever it would die down, it might have been summer, but we were still in the cold arctic. I was surprised that he wasn't hurting me like he did before. The only thing that I could process in my head is what he said to me three nights ago.

_" I can make you feel good."_

_"I can make you feel good in every way possible."_

_"Rule by my side Hiccup,together we could rule the world as one."_

I can't just let him in like that, I have to resists, I have fight back.

But today I knew it was going to be different, just for some particular reason I felt like something was going to happen, and I know I wasn't going to like it.

Suddenly I heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall towards my chamber door, I knew who was coming down the hall.

_Drago..._

It was morning so that means he would bring me breakfast in bed.

Sounds sweet I know, but the food wasn't the best, it wasn't the worst either, it was some how up to par some times, but nows not the time to be picky about food.

I heard the door open, I decide to hide under the covers like a scared child hiding from a monster,I covered my self to avoid his gaze, I listen to him walking in the room, I could feel my heart race.

I then felt something heavy weighting down on the edge of the bed.

I didn't peak from the covers, I didn't want to look at him, I just wanted to be left alone in peace, But I knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Then I felt a warm gental hand pulling the covers away, exposing my face. I opened my emerald green eyes and met a pair of dark green eyes, it was Drago of course, he didn't look angry, nor hateful, he seemed relaxed and calm for once, He wrapped one of his arms around my waist as the his prosthetic arm cupped my chin.

"Morning sleeping beauty." he said sarcastically, as he looked at me with hungry eyes.

I didn't say any thing as I tried to pull away, but Drago pulled me into his arms in an embrace.

"Going some where?" he questioned.

I tried not to look at him, nor answer his question, I just wanted to eat and go back to sleep, I felt bitter and distressed, all I could think about was my family and toothless.

I sighed.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Drago asked blankly.

"W-what?" I said.

His large hand rested on my knee,"Have you thought about what I said?" he glare at me with his dark green eyes.

I did think about what he told me, but it was all still new for me to disgust at the moment, I didn't know what I want, I was too confused to understand why this man wanted me all to him self, was I just an object to him? or was I someone special to him? what am I thinking! I can't just be with him, I have a life that I'm missing out on and my family that is probably scared out of their minds right now because they watched me get kidnapped by this mad man.

I gotta figure out a way to get off this ship.

Then my face was grabbed by Drago's powerful hand as I looked deep into his eyes, I started to feel frightened to what might happen next, was he going to slap me for not answering his question? was he going to beat me? or worse rape me?

I saw him moving his other hand towards my face.

I shut my eyes tight, if he was getting ready to hit me, then I would have already prepared my self for a hard blow, but instead I got something that I would have never expected from him.

A small kiss on my fore head.

"I'm a patient man, I can wait for you to give me an answer." he said getting off the bed and passing me a bowl of piping hot soup.

I looked down at the bowl of soup as he head out the door, but right before he left, he threw something at me, a present I guess.

"I want you to wear this tonight," He said with a smirk as he left.

It was something black with a purple bow wrapped around it, I untied it as I sat my soup to the side to see what I was going to wear, I removed the ribbon as the long fabric extended, it was some kind of corset with lace see through sleeves,it had a sweet heart neck line, the bottom was long and also see through, but it had a black skirt under it so it could cover my waist and bottom.

It was a dress.

Oh the gods hate me.


	5. Chapter Five

You Belong to Me

Chapter Five

I own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

_"a dress?!" I said to my self._

What in Odin's name is going on?, this creep wants me to wear a corset dress? what for? some kind of sick punishment? or some sick sexual fantasy?

I was still holding it with the tip of my fingers,it was a pretty dress... for a girl! I mean it didn't look to new, it actually had a small tears here and their, but besides that, it was in pretty good shape.

But why in the world would he want me to wear a woman's dress?

Oh the gods must hate so much.

I tossed the dress aside to think of some way to get out of this.

I got figure a way out of this, I can't just sit here and play dress up with the mad man who kidnapped me, but it's not that simple to just escape, theirs guards all over the ship and my dragon is locked up some where, theirs gotta be a way to sneak out of here.

Then I thought of some thing that went off like a snap of a finger.

I need to earn his trust, I know it sounds stupid, but it could work, I just have let him...no...no, I can't just let him have his way with me like that, not again, it's too much.

But I knew I didn't have much of a choice, I had to let him touch me, I had to give in to his demands, if I want to get out of here alive.

What the hell am I thinking? I can't just give up to this freak! I know better than that, my dad taught me better than this, he always told me to fight like a man and never give up when things get tough, but he never prepared me for the situation I'm in now.

I wish my dad was here, and my mom.

This was all my fault.

What if I didn't put on the dress? I guess I would get beaten, or worse, raped again. I wasn't too scared of getting beaten up by Drago, it was sexual part that I was afraid of, I never thought I would be taken like that from another man, I mean I was still a virgin before he fucked me.

I would never be able to tell this to Astrid, never in a million years I would have the balls to tell her I was raped by another man, she wouldn't even want me as her boyfriend any more, I mean I could understand why, but she wouldn't understand.

Oh gods how would I tell my parents about this?! should I even tell even tell my parents or anyone? hell will I ever see anyone again?!Oh gods this all so messed up on every level possible.

Why me?

I never asked him that, why me? he could have just killed me instead and moved on with his life.

But no, I was something to him, something more than just an object.

I collapsed on the soft white pillow, I pulled the covers all the way up so I could hide my shame, I hated this so much, I wish I could just go to sleep and never wake up, tears started to soak the pillow and redden my face, I slowly started to fall asleep.

**A few hours later...**

I woke up, I could see through my little window that it was night time.

I sat up and looked over at the dress, it was in the same spot as I left it, my eyes locked on to it, I slowly walked up and held it up, I knew what I had to do, if I wanted to avoid a punishment.

_"Gods I can't believe I'm doing this!"_

I started to remove my old dirty clothes, exposing my nude body, tossing my old clothes to the side.

I began to slip into the dress, it wasn't too complicated to put on, I pop my head through the hole and ran my arms through the lace sleeves as the bottom of the dress dropped past my knees and onto the floor.

I looked at my self at the mirror.

_"Oh gods, I look like a cross dresser!, hell I even look more like a girl!." I said in my mind._

I studied the dress, I twirled a round a little so I can get a better look at the lace and corset, the dress felt more comfortable than I would imagine it would be, my shoulders were exposed a little, as the lace sleeves covered long arms,my figure looked more thin and curved around my hips, making my body look like an hour-glass and my pale skinny little legs were seen through the bottom lace.

I started to feel comfortable as I admired myself in the mirror, it wasn't so bad to wear this thing.

Then, I noticed another reflection in the mirror, oh no.

"Don't you look beautiful.", Drago whispered as I heard him walk closer to me, his wicked grin grew wide as he looked his eyes on my small frame of a body.

I spun around in a flash, my eyes were wide as I started to tremble with fear.

He pulled me into a forceful embrace, his large hands were placed at my hips, rubbing them in a soft motion, I didn't look at him and tried to ignore his unwanted affection.

He placed one of his hands under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"Were going to have one hell of a night together." he said with a lustful tone, licking his lips.

Oh gods I'm screwed.


	6. Chapter Six

You Belong to Me Now

Chapter Six

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

"Were going to have one hell of a night together." his voice dripped with seduction, making me squirm.

I tried backing a way from him, but it was no use he already had his arm around my tiny waist, holding me tight and forcing me to look up at him.

Oh gods, not again.

I could feel his hand travel up the skirt of the dress, touching my outer thigh and the hem of my underwear, while his other hand rested on my cheek, rubbing his thumb on my soft skin, I tried to focus my eyes somewhere else so I didn't have to look at him.

He placed his face on my neck,kissing and sucking on it tenderly.

I could feel his hot breath on me, as he placed butterfly kisses all over my neck and collar-bone.

I was staring up at the ceiling while he was doing this, trying to put my mind somewhere else, my hands felt completely stiff, not knowing what to do, but without warning I started to feel around Drago's belt and I felt something.

The key, the key to the locked door.

I have to get it, but how? he'll notice me if I try to grab it from his belt, then I'll even be in more trouble.

Suddenly I am forced on my hands and knees, Drago sits on the edge of the bed he pushes my head down, my face came in contact with Drago's lap, he started to unbuckle his belt, he slid his pants off as his belt hit the floor, then I saw a large bulge in his underpants.

I knew what he wanted me to do.

"Suck it." He said.

I wanted to shake my head and refuse to do such a thing, but I didn't have a choice, besides maybe I can snatch the key from his belt, it was lying right in front of me,just barely a few inches from me.

But I didn't have much time to think, I was grabbed harshly by my hair and forced in to Drago's lap, I raised my hands slowly so I could remove the last piece of fabric of him, my hands were shaking as I took them off.

I stared at his huge cock, I felt the heat rush in my cheeks, turning pure red.

I gently touched his hard cock and placed it in my mouth, or at least try to fit it in my mouth, so far I could only get half of it in. I started to lick the tip and worked my way down, I bobbed my head in a slow steady motion, earning a few grunts and moans from him.

But without warning, Drago pushed my head farther, making me take in his cock almost all the way down my throat, I thought I was going to choke for a minute their, but I proceeded to finished. I started to suck on it harder more and moving my tongue faster.

"You're doing good so far." Drago said as he laid back a little, letting out a grunt."Keep it up."

I started to move in a faster pace, I could feel him starting to get harder and harder as I kept moving my head back and forth, I knew he was going to cum soon, which meant he would leave me here in this room again, I had to get the key from his belt, I just have to reach at the right moment.

Then I saw him turn his head, this is my chance.

While I was still giving him head I reached for the belt, right next to me and slid the key off in an instant, I looked up to see him still laying back in pleasure as I blew him.

Now I just have to wait for the right moment to escape, after I'm done I can try to make a run for it, it's risky but I have to try or else I'll never get out of here.

Then what seemed like forever, Drago released his seed in my mouth making me almost choke at first but I swallowed it, I could feel the hot liquid go down my throat. I pulled away from him as I hid away the key under my skirt, Drago pulled me up and sat me down on his lap. I froze up as he tilted my head to face him, he crashed his lips into mine, forcing his tongue in my mouth.

I did my best to play along, and not to anger him but I just felt so...pathetic, weak, and well...a whore.

But to my surprise, he stopped after a few minutes, he layed on his back against the bed, pulling me in with him and cuddling me to his chest, he laid his hand on my cheek, I listen to his heart beat, it was calm and thumping slowly.

"Do you wanna know why I made you wear this dress?" he said running his fingers through my hair, he didn't give me much time to answer."Because it was my late wife's, and the crazy thing is... you almost look exactly like her, but the only difference is her hair is a darker brown and she didn't have freckles, but you both have green eyes ."

I listened to what he was saying, and tried to wrap my mind around it.

"She was brutally killed by a dragon ten years ago, she was seven months pregnant at the time, I had to watch her die in my arms as she bleed to death, and their was nothing I could do to save her, even if I got the best healer in the world it still wouldn't make a difference." he said holding me closer to him in a protective embrace."All I ever wanted was a family, and it was all taken away from me in one instant."

I shut my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he's making this up to force me to feel sorry for him, but then again part of me felt bad for him, so kept listening to his story.

"Then I saw you, the second I saw you I thought I was looking at her ghost, but I wasn't." he whispered." I knew I'd get a second chance for a family, I have a second chance to make up for things that I regret."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to the side of the bed, he pulled the covers up to my chin and pressed his lips on my forehead, as he laid right next to me, slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Let's gets some rest." he whispered as he drifted to sleep while his left arm rest on my hip, I waited for a few minutes to see if he was asleep, I lifted my head and Drago was fast asleep, I quietly pulled away from him and tip towed off the bed and to the door, I pulled the key out and put it in the door and unlocked it.

I looked back to see Drago still sleeping, I opened the door and made my leave.

Now I just have to find toothless and get the hell out of here!


	7. Chapter Seven

You Belong To Me Now

Chapter Seven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I opened the door, prying it open, trying not to make a sound.

Drago was already asleep, he was making a few snores here and their, each time he did I would jump, I was terrified that he would wake up and see me trying to escape.

But it didn't matter I had get the hell out of here if I wanted to see my family again. Plus I had to find toothless to see if he was okay, oh gods I hope he is.

Without warning I ran down the hall like a mad man...in a dress.

The dress on me felt humiliating, I felt so weird and...girly I guess, ugh I have to get this ugly thing off me before anyone sees me.

I was already at the end of the hall, I looked at both sides to see which way led out to the deck, I looked at my left and saw a little bit of light at the end, so I made my way there, climbing up the latter, making my way to freedom, oh thank the gods.

I managed to get up there, the entire deck was empty, why was it? shouldn't there be guards or something in case there is an attack? oh well, it's good for me I guess.

Now where are they holding toothless?

I didn't see or hear anything, it was night time, the moon was out as were the stars, it was a pretty sight.

Then I heard somebody.

"Hey! you're not supposed to be up here!." some man yelled at me.

I almost jumped out of skin,oh shit. I tried to run, but the damn dress had a long bottom to it, making me trip on my feet. I landed on my back as the person got closer.

"Well what do we have here." the man smirked, looking at me with hungry eyes. He got on top of me, I could feel him touching waist my, oh no.

"Please stop." I tried to push him away, but he pulled out his sword, holding it to my throat.

"Shut up you whore." he said darkly, I could see him getting ready to unbuckle his belt, pulling his pants down, exposing his manhood to me, I could feel his dark cold hands flipping me onto my stomach, pulling my dress up to reveal my privates. I tried to kick him off, but that only made things worse, he started to hit me on the back of my head, I screamed.

"SHUT UP!." he gave one final blow to the head.

I kept coming in and out off conciseness, then I heard some one.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" it was Drago.

The man pushed me away, as he got off me."I-" before he could say anything, Drago grabbed the man by the throat and started to choke him out.

 _"You...will...never...harm...him...again!."_ He whispered in his ear, after that I heard a c _lick,_ I looked up to see that Drago had broken the mans neck with his bear hands, he dropped him onto the floor and then dragged him off the deck and threw him into the sea.

I looked up in horror to see Drago coming up to me with anger in his eyes, oh gods I'm so dead. I moved my arms in front of my face to shield myself for the worse, But what happened next was shocking.

He picked me up bridal style, and gently moved my hands from my face."Let me look." he said softly. I pulled my hands away, my nose was bleeding, as my left cheek had a bruise on it, along with a few cuts on my forehead. I felt his large hand graze my cheek, he didn't seemed to angry with me. He seemed more angry at the guy that did this to me.

He carried me back to my room, he placed me on the bed and left the room to go get something."Wait here." he said, making me have chills go up my spine.

He came back with a large thing of hot water,and some towels.

I watched as he was getting me ready for a bath, I still had the key on me, it was still under my skirt.

Drago walked up to me, and began to undress me, he wasn't forceful or anything when he did this, he was gental to the touch, as if he was stripping me as a lover. God that sounded so wrong.

I was naked.

I was carried in his arms and placed into the warm tub of water, it was a little too hot at first, but I managed, Drago got a rag and some soap, he started from my shoulders and made his way down, scrubbing me raw. He didn't say anything to me, he just bathed me.

After that he dried me off, after that was over he threw a large tunic onto me, it was one of his. It was a black long sleeve tunic, I didn't get any pants, not surprised.

We were both in bed, again.

He wrapped me up in his arms protectively, along with some furs. I felt so tired and weak from all the things that had happened to me tonight.

But before I could shut my eyes, Drago whispered."Never escape again." he brushed the hair out of my face, "I will punish you later for being reckless, but for now I want you to rest and _not_ leave this bed, do you understand me?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Good." he kissed me forehead, he wrapped his arms around me a little tighter."Go to sleep, beloved."


	8. Chapter Eight

You Belong To Me Now

Chapter Eight

I own nothing.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was wrapped up protectively in strong arms, heavy breathing down my neck. I opened my green eyes and saw Drago in a deep sleep, he seemed peaceful, even after breaking a mans neck last night, as if it was nothing to him. He's probably done it before, I wouldn't be surprised if he did it aging in front of me. My father did tell me he is a mad man, and he was right. I just wish I can take it back now, but I can't, I'm paying the price for my stupidity.

I just know I won't be able to escape soon that's for sure. Drago is probably going to put me on a tight lock down for sure, locking me up in this god for saking room until we land some where, and who knows when that will happen.

But last night was one I was going to remember, Drago Bludfist saved me, he protected me, he sheltered me from harms way.

Drago has never shown me that before.

Protection, as if I was the love of his life, or in this situation, his pet.

But it didn't feel as weird as it was before, it feels, kinda nice I guess. I mean it's been almost a week now, and I shouldn't be getting use to this, but no one has shown me this kind of protection before. He didn't slap me, yell at me or even layed a finger on me after I tried to escape, he hasn't harmed me.

Except until I get my "Punishment" later, gods know when that is going to happen.

I wonder what he was going to do to me? Rape me aging? make me perform some kind of sexual act on him? oh gods I hope not. I mean he's not that "ugly" but he ain't much of a looker either, the only nice feature he has are his dark aqua green eyes and that's about it.

His nose was all bent down like an eagle, his hair was black as night, formed into dread locks along with his icy pale skin with a ton of scars, and prosthetic arm.

He was scary looking, sometimes, but he wasn't always like that. He was charming at some points, he was gental with me at some points, not your average lover that gives you flowers and diamonds as a sign of affection. But there were some days he would just coddle me, watch over me, just the over protective type of guy I guess.

I shook my head, what am I saying!? this man is holding me hostage for thors sake! I shouldn't be thinking of any of this.

Suddenly I heard Drago stir a little, making a soft grunt as he opened his eyes.

I tried to pull away, but he pulled me in, just inches away from his face. He smiled a little at me, as ran his fingers through my brown hair, tracing them along my jaw bone."Did you sleep well?."

I nodded a little.

"Good." he arched himself up a little, on his elbow he then moved me a little closer to him, he made me lay down on my back.

I layed there and waited for what he was going to do next, he rested his hand on my thigh, moving up the hem of my shirt, moving to my stomach and slowly moving to my small length, he started to rub it gently in a soft motion, I started to moan at little. I gripped the sheets as he was doing this. Then I felt his face close to mine as he whispered."I want you to come for me." his voice dripped with darkness. I shuddered as he said that.

I threw my head back as he started to move a little my cock hard, I could feel my muscles tighten up.

Soon after that I came on to his hand, he licked the cum of his fingers as he moved on to my lips, capturing them in an instant, as he started to grab my ass with his cold prosthetic hand, he started to remove my long black tunic, taking it off with ease and throwing it to the floor. Now I was naked,again. But he was too busy kissing me to look at my small pale body.

After he was done kissing my lips and stripping me, he made his way down my neck, kissing my collar-bone and chest. He started to kiss my nipples and grab them a little, almost twisting them.

I moaned again, except it was a little louder this time, Drago looked up at me with a devilish smirk.

"That's it, scream for me." he said."I want you call out my name." he started to work himself down to my never region again, he took my cock into his mouth, licking and sucking on to it like a sugar cane, while his hand cupped my balls, rolling them around. I started to scream out, enough for the ship to hear us.

He started to suck harder, licking at the slit, I moaned even louder.

Suddenly his hand cupped my tight ass after he finished blowing me, he traced his fingers near my entrance, as he started to push one finger in, it burned a first, but not as much as it did the first time. He started to thrust his finger deeper in to me, before adding another.

"Oh gods." I gripped the sheets, both the pain burning sensation and sick pleasure of this made me want more.

At this point I was screaming all the gods names and yelling at Drago to go faster, and he did so. He grabbed my hip, licking my neck, whispering in my ear.

After what seemed like forever, it was over within minutes.

I felt competently breathless as I layed next to him, totally exhausted from the heat of the moment, my face was flushed red in both shame and relief but at the same time it felt good, really good.

Oh gods what am I doing?! I'm not supposed to let him being doing this to me!

Then Drago lean towards my ear and whispered."I hope you're up for your punishment next."

Oh shit, I though _this_ was my punishment.


	9. Chapter Nine

* * *

You Belong to Me Now

Chapter Nine

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Punishment? I thought this, was my punishment. Oh gods I'v really done it now.

I started to shake a little as Drago pulled me closer to him, sitting me on his lap, we were both panting heavily, He cupped my chin as his eyes locked on to mine, he looked calm yet...powerful.

I felt his right hand trace up to my cheek, running his fingers through my soft hair. I flinched a little as did this, Then I started to feel his hard erection near my entrance, I let out a soft squeak as he pushed a little, I shook my head.

"Shhhhh, little dragon." He cooed a little as he pressed his lips on to mine, causing them to swell."It will only hurt for a few minutes, I promise." He said in softer tone, as if he wasn't trying to harm me. He spread my legs far apart so he could make room, he got on top of me as he moved my buttcheeks and pushed his large member in side me.

I screamed a little, sinking my nails in to his shoulder as he thrust deep inside of me.

At first he went slowly, trying to make the process a little easier for me as he continued to fuck me until I saw stars. Everytime he hit my sweet spot, I moaned, telling him not to stop. Every now and then I would turn to him, kissing him as he would do the same. Leaving me soft butterfly kisses all over my neck, shoulders and chest. Sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't want to enjoy this, but my body was refusing to stop. I wanted more, but part of me doesn't want to except this, he was still a killer, a monster. This man has killed without reason, for gods sake he is insane. But yet all that has gone out of the window at this point, none of it seemed to matter, that was the past, this is now.

Drago started to pick up the pace even faster, causing me to lose my self as he picked me, slamming his hard long cock even deeper inside me. Everything was starting to go black an white, My hands started to go limp as my grip on his shoulder lose up. My legs started to feel weak, I thought I was going to collapsed, But Drago still held my hips in place.

"Don't pass out on me." He groaned."Were almost done, just a little more." He whispered, nibbling on my neck again.

I could feel his cock getting harder, getting ready to release his seed, Drago grabbed my hips even harder. Squishing them together in a sandwich almost as he came inside me, filling me to the brim, causing me to give out one last moan as we collapsed on the bed together, My head rested on his chest as his arm was wrapped around me, we were coated in sweat. Panting heavily as he held me close to him, his head resting under mine, his chest moved up and down.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I felt his fingers running along my spine.

"We are made for each other." He said."Think about it Hiccup, with us ruling the world together as one." His voice dripped with darkness as he turned his head towards me."With us together, we will be unstoppable." He said in a husky voice.

I turned my head away, not knowing what to say to him. Drago offering me so much power, I don't know if I can ever accept such and offer, betraying my people, my family,my friends. What if I don't have a choice? What if I say no and he tries to hurt Toothless? No I can't, I can't let anything bad happen to him. If anything happens to him, it will be all my fault. Plus, what about my family? What will Drago do to them? Oh gods I don't want to think about it.

He sighed, he knows I'm not ready."Try to get some sleep." He layed me on the other side of the bed, wrapping his arm around me as I drifted to sleep, closing my eyes as I listen to Dragos breathing.

Drago's P.O.V/Nightmare

_Everything was dark, people were screaming bloody murder as the raid of dragons killed all my people, being killed one by one. Blood flying everywhere I stepped. Houses were burning, the sky was light up red as the fire brushed the dark sky._

_I kept running, trying to get to my beloved._

_Korra, the moon of my life. My only reason for life since I lost my family as a young lad. Watching my parents and siblings getting slaughter, by dragons. I cam still remember feeling my mothers blood on my face, as my father screamed his last words to me as his throat was being torn out, he told me to run._

_And I did._

_I finally reached my house, it was broken in to, I rushed in. Busting the door open."Korra!" I yelled, searching for her._

_Then I stumbled in to our bedroom. A dead dragon with a sword in it, head, it was dead. Then I looked over to the bed,"No.." I trailed off._

_She was lying there, soaked in blood, clutching her swollen stomach, looking lifeless. I ran over to her, picking her up in my arms as I cried out, screaming at the gods why? Why did they take my beloved away from me!? Why!?_

_I carried her out of the house, her blood soaking in to my cloths._

_My wife fought to keep her and our unborn child alive, but it came with a price, both of there lives. I should have been there to protect them, I should have stayed with my wife to keep her safe. But I failed to keep them, my family and my tribe safe from these monsters._

_With everyone dying around us, I rested her body in a boat. Looking at her beauty one last time._

_I didn't say anything, I slowly pushed her out to the sea, lighting it with a torch as I watched her burn, her and my unborn child._

I shot up awake, looking around me. I sweating, I looked down and saw Hiccup, still wrapped up under my arm.

I sighed. Running my fingers through his hair."I'll always protect you."


	10. Chapter Ten

You Belong To Me Now

Chapter Ten

I own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I was still asleep as I felt someone running their fingers through my hair, feeling a hot breath on my neck as he played with my auburn braids on my sides. At first I didn't mind it, but then I felt a warm had travel down my back grabbing and cupping my crotch, making me almost jump out of my skin. I still was naked from last night.

"You're awake."

I open my eyes as I sat up, Looking up a Drago, bear chested and covered in scars. Giving me his dark smirk as he grabbed me, pulling me closer to him, I gasped a little, surprised he was being so...what's the word? dominate?

"I'm guessing you slept well." I asked him as I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up.

He didn't give me an answer, instead he pulled me in for a kiss, it caught me off guard at first, but I closed my eyes as I rested my hand on his shoulder while the other tangled it's way in his black dreads. His tongue traveled into my mouth, causing my lips to swollen as he kissed me.

Drago's arms wrapped themselves around my thin waist. His cold fingers running down my spine, making me shiver with each finger he traced, I then felt his cold prosthetic hand cup my butt cheek, making me gasp in between kisses.

I straddled myself on to older mans lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling away from his lips. Our eyes never left each other, he grabbed me by my hips moving me in place, I adjusted my self on his large manhood, feeling the burning near my entrance. I let out a soft moan as he squished my hips against his making me scream in pleasure.

"Scream for me." He said in a demanding tone."Beg for mercy my little dragon." He said darkly as I grind my hips against him, causing me to scream out to him even more, I could feel him banging me harder, I dinged my nails into his shoulder as we collided together.

The pain and the heat rushed into my body, each thrust caused my vision to go white, I had no control over this.

"P...please." I whispered weakly at my master.

He pulled me by my hair, looking at me with his scared up face."Please what?" His voice dripped with darkness, sending more shivers down my spine.

I gulped as I said the next words."Please Master."

Then with out warning he pulled me off his throbbing cock, holding me by my weak hips. He then smashed his cock into my entrance, causing it to go deeper inside me, causing me to cry out to him.

"DRAGO!" I yelled.

He kept holding my thighs in place, hitting my spot over and over again until I started drooling, I felt like my entire body was on fire. My toes curled up, I was almost their.

Drago was kissing my neck, leaving me marks all over it, a friendly reminder that I was his little pet. His lips were a bit rough and cracked as played with my swan like neck, but I didn't care. It felt really good to feel his skin against mine, even if he is a mad man.

He then pulled my face towards him, our eyes locked again, sweat was coming down both of our faces, he then pressed his lips against mine, filling me up with his breath. I let him dig his fingers through my hair, holding my head in place for him to kiss me.

He released me as I panted a little, my face was completely flushed, my eye sight was off key and just about everything else.

I then started to feel his cock twitching inside me, I shuddered a little at first, he then began to fill me with his seed, filling me to my rim. I felt the fire coming up to my guts, it hurt so much, but then it went away. I got of his large member as I feel to the side of the bed, feeling breathless.

Drago slink his arms around my hips, pulling me to his chest. I could feel his heart racing out of his chest, it was a soft but trembling heart beat. One of his hand decided to play with my hair again, twisting it and rubbing it like this morning, I sighed at that, feeling a bit annoyed by it.

**Later...**

I was finally allowed to go roam the ship, but of course Drago had to be with me so I didn't run off again. I kept asking if I could see Toothless, but of course I was still being punished for trying to escape last time, this was not going to be easy, it never is.

No matter how many times I tried to convince him, it still didn't work. This was going to take a lot of make up sex isn't it? I'm really going to have to convince him I'm his little pet. Well we did some of that this morning, but it's not gonna be enough, not for him at least.

I sighed as I looked out into the ocean, the wind was starting to get a bit chilly. I shivered a little at the thought of the cold weather coming to us, my parents can't go searching for us in the cold, plus Drago has all of our dragons, his alpha took them all, so how are they going to find us?

Oh gods I should have listen to my dad, then we would have been together as a family and I wouldn't be caught up in this mess. Toothless wouldn't be suffering because of me, if I wasn't so stupid he wouldn't be locked up like some kind of animal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned at saw Drago looking at me, I turned my head away from him.

"Just leave me be Drago." I said softly.

He then grabbed me by my chin, pulling me into a sudden kiss, I wanted to push him away again, but I just...can't.

Our lips then pulled away, he looked at me with his seductive eyes.

"I'm never leaving you." He closed his eyes and kissed me again."Not without mercy."


	11. Chapter Eleven

You Belong To Me Now

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I layed in my bedroom naked, my body was wrapped up in the nice silk satin sheets. My body felt weak and heavy from all the rounds me and Drago had, I could still feel his large manhood inside me, rocking on his lap as I screamed all the gods names, sweat and tears covered my face. I could still feel his hot breath on my thin long neck, kissing and suckling on it, sending chills down my spine. His deep gravely voice, whispering dark sweet things in my ear to sooth me. I wanted more and more of it, it was like the greed of him was taking over me.

I finally opened my eyes, looking around in the empty room.

My master was no where to be found, the last time I saw him was last night.

I sat up, covering myself, my body was sill felling like a pile of jelly, I couldn't even feel my legs. My eyes were starting to droop, my head was swimming away as I plowed my head back into the pillow, sinking my nails into the mattress. Taking in the scent of Drago, smelling the musky scent, it smelled good as my nose dug in it, inhaling it all. Then I felt something went in the middle of the bed, something sticky and wet, I yanked the sheets and looked down.

Blood, a small stain of blood was smeared on the snow white sheet.

My prosthetic leg was gone again too, I guess either Drago took for safe keeps or tossed it over board. After my little run away attempt a couple of weeks ago I'm surprised he even let me keep it.

Then I remembered what had happen last night, while in the middle of one of my "punishments" Drago ended up tearing me, literally. I remember screaming my head off as he stopped, but of course he made me continue, telling me I'll get more used to his stretching and tearing me open. Telling me to be a good little whore and spread my legs like the good little pet I was. Thank the gods I was drunk that night, otherwise I wouldn't have made it, that would have made things worse, making Drago punish me even more. But I couldn't get rid of this burning feeling inside me.

I guess Drago must of given me a bath after I passed out, but I must of bled out a little bit after. I'm surprised I'm not hungover after last night, I swear Drago was forcing the alcohol down my throat, making things a little easier for him to... you know. It was kind of his way of a dinner date for us, except it was more of dominate sex if you ask me, plus I can barely remember half of it, it was all blurry.

I yawn heavily, still not wanting to leave this bed, it was too comfortable for me to leave it.

But there was one problem, I looked down under the covers and notice I had "morning wood", great just great. How am I supposed to get rid of this now? I sighed and started to reach my hand down and began to stroke my cock, running my thumb over the tip while my other fingers ran over the shaft over and over, making me rock hard as I put my mind somewhere else. I couldn't get Drago out of my head, his voice, his touch, just his eyes alone made me jolt with pleasure, but I wouldn't completely admit it to my master.

I was getting close, just a little more, my breathing hitched when my cock had finally reached it's limit, squirting and spilling all over my legs and hand. Feeling a huge sigh of relief, well that was one least thing to worry about. I closed my eyes as my body sunk back into the bed.

"Having fun without me?"

I shot right up as my eyes bolted at the door way, Drago was looking at me with his stone cold eyes, looking at me with hunger. I froze where I layed, watching him walk over to me, sitting right next to me as he cupped my face, rubbing his thumb in my cheek bone gently. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking it in, I was still getting used to him caressing me instead of banging my head against a wall to get me to cooperate.

Then I felt him pulling me up onto his lap, then I felt his rough lips onto mine, swallowing me whole. He tasted like strong mead and well... you don't want know, be he kept me in place, moving both of our lips together as one. I could feel myself getting hard again, my erection rubbing against his leg.

But then he pulled away leaving me without breath.

"We got a little carried away last night." He gestured to last night.

"Yeah." I said softly, finding the strength to speak."It's all kind of hazy to me."

He chuckled darkly, running his fingers through my hair.

"I want to do something special tonight." He whispered in my ear, feeling a think meaty hand running down my back, then cupping my butt."Just you and me tonight my little dragon." Then I felt his grip getting a bit tighter, causing me to moan."Tonight me and you will have a nice little feast since you have been such a good little pet for the last couple of days." Drago then kissed my temple."How dose that sound, Hmm?"

I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Good." he grinned at me darkly, giving me one last kiss before throwing something on the bed, heading towards the door and looking at me one last time."Put this on and wear for tonight, I don't want you walking around on this ship naked." Then as soon as he said that he left.

I finally looked down at the clothing he had left for me, cursing under my breath silently.

It was another damn dress, the gods really do hate me, as soon as things started to get good, there is always a a catch or a price.

The dress was short sleeved, exposing the shoulders as it curved around the them and it was long on the bottom, it was a light green, smooth with silk. Well I guess this one is better then the last one, I guess. I'm just wondering what Drago wants to do tonight with me, I already know it's not going to be some nice sit down candle light dinner, but who knows maybe this could be a fun night. Drago wasn't always cruel or dark, he can be kind and gentle.

But none of this was healthy, I shouldn't be locked in a room and raped almost ever night, having another grown man touch and care to my body. He taken just about everything from me, my family, my girlfriend, my friends and last but not least Toothless.

I was starting to forget what everyone looked like, mostly my parents. I wished I could see them, I just wanted my family back, I need them. I was still keeping a small glitter of hope that they would fine me, but it was running thin.

They weren't going to find me, they all probably think I'm dead by now.

I sighed deeply looking back down at the small green dress, sitting it on my lap as my fingers toyed with ends of it. I was still not looking forward to wearing this thing, I just wonder how long I'm going to be wearing this before he rips this thing off me.

**A few hours later...**

A couple of hours passed until I was escorted to the lower deck of the ship, All the little braids in my hair were undone, my hair had now reached to my shoulders,my dress was running down on the floor as I escorted down the long silent hallway. I was surprised Drago would trust anybody to let me walk me down after the "indecent" A few months back, after that I haven't seen anyone but Drago.

Then we finally reached the door, leading us to the dinning room, the guard opening the door for me, placing a hand on my back pushing me in.

Drago was sitting at the very end of the table sipping his wine, pretty much chugging it in, I guess this could either make my night a little easier or worse. Drago is either very happy and calm when he's drunk or he's very possessive and looking at me with dark eyes, forcing me to do things. I Don't know, I don't see why this night wouldn't go smoothly tonight.

The war lord finally pulled away from his cup, offering a hand."Come and sit."

I slowly walked over, pulling out the chair and sitting right next to my captor, I could tell he was undressing me with his eyes through this silk dress. Dinner was going pretty smoothly, we talked about a few things, things I would never tell anyone about, Drago giving me a few cups of wine, causing my head to start spinning a bit, I could feel a strange warmth consuming my body. I wasn't much of a drinker, but now I was starting to enjoy myself, letting myself lose for once.

"Your life can be like this Hiccup." He bit into a leg of meat, wiping his mouth after putting it down."Just you and me, taking over the world as one." Oh boy he was bringing this up again."I can make you my consort and show you what life really is."

The I felt a warm arm making it's way around my waist, I looked up as Drago was licking his teeth, staring at my body. Drago had gotten up, gently pulling me up to my feet, pulling me into a embrace.

"That dress really complements your body." He said pulling down my sleeve, beginning to kiss and suckle my neck, feeling his false metal arm holding my waist."So beautiful." He whispered.

But suddenly he cleared the tabled, knocking what was left of the meal and empty cups of wine, spilling all over the floor as he pushed me up on the table, pushing the skirt of the dress up, ripping some of the skirt to make room. Drago was kissing me forcefully, spreading my thin legs apart as he was getting ready to fuck me right on the table. My breathing increased as I layed there, feeling his finger penetrating me, I gripped Drago's shoulder, letting out a cry from the pain the previous night.

"Shhh." He whispered, cupping my cheek.

Then within minutes, the pain stopped, but the fire in my belly increased, my hips grinding and bucking. My eyes were shut the entire time, I wanted this urging to stop, I wanted to release. Then I felt myself cum, my seed spilling all over my legs and skirt. I looked up at Drago with tired eyes as he pulled me in for another kiss, pulling me onto his lap as I felt his hard cock between my legs. He grabbed them and spread them as wide as he could get them, laying me down as I looked up at him one last time before passing out.

"Ready?" He asked before nodding at him.

Then in another blur everything was smoke and mirrors as I passed out on the dinner table.


End file.
